In light wave communication light is pulsed ON and OFF to send data. The pulsing may be at a rate that can be seen or not be seen by a human being. If the pulsation of the light exceeds a flicker perception frequency of the human eye, then a person will see only an average light intensity of the light.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.